A situation can go 2 ways,
by Naliyu
Summary: it can be really good or really bad. She doesn't know about this situation though. [SI-as-fem!Gintoki] with twists.
1. Prologue: Which way?

_From author to reader._

* * *

Well, by now, hopefully you've read a lot of other fanfictions, especially self-inserts.

And I've so far found out that there are two types of self-inserts.

One, where the main character falls into the world literally or just somehow gets into the anime world.

The second one is where the main character is reborn, _reincarnated_ into the anime world.

Well. We are going to focus on the second one in this story, telling you this right now.

And please do remember that Gintama, when translated, does mean silver soul.

So what are you supposed to do when you are reincarnated as Sakata Gintoki and _part of his soul_ is with you?

And assuming you, the reader, _are_ a girl, good thing that the body you reincarnated in is one too, at least. Too bad if you're a guy though.

The summary said [SI-as- **fem!** Gintoki], if you didn't read it.

Don't worry, this is not a reader fic. There is a legit OC and a legit plot. The questions are just for you to ponder, dear reader.

* * *

.Prologue end.


	2. Headcanon: It's good to plan

Chapter 1

It's good to plan.

* * *

Hi.

Well. This is weird, you know? The whole 'breaking the fourth wall' thing? I mean like, you know you are talking to someone but they can't reply you? Does that mean you are crazy?

I hope not.

Ah but this is a Gintama fic here that is being written. Point taken, hopefully.

Let's just start with the introductions, some background and then we can get on with the story.

Unless the author decides not to.

.-.

So anyways, my name is _.

Really.

Author-san. You have not even _created_ my name?

 _Well, I mean like... You are just a plot bunny who just suddenly came out from nowhere so I'll have to see._

 _Don't worry I'm sure you will find out. I hope I'll find it too._

What else can I do but wait...

So anyways, I died normally? But how does one define a normal death? Like the death with the one people dying the most or what? Or is it-

 _Ahem_

Oh sorry.

Continuing on…

Okay, so I died peacefully. Slept and never woke up again, you know? Ah but I did wake up. Not sure how I was sleeping though. Was I fighting a virus? Cancer? I'm not sure.

 _This is part of the story so deal with it._

Pretty normal, I guess?

Well now, the story.

I did not reach heaven or hell or anything but I guess that it would be cool to do that. I mean like, look at _My Heavenly Judgement by colbub._ That was cool. Too bad it ended. It's a good story though. Recommended.

It was just... blackness.

The kind where you can't feel anything but you can think but at the same time you are slipping in and out of consciousness.

But you see, if you are thinking does that mean you are alive? But you can't feel anything.

So basically add in confusion at first but acceptance after some time.

I don't think the concept of _time_ even _existed._

Which other famous story had something like that, I can't remember. Or rather author-san can't.

 _Don't blame me yo. Totally not too lazy._

Onto the story!

* * *

LINK START!

Oh. Wrong anime.

* * *

(3rd person POV) (Kind of)

She woke up to the sound of metal clanging and the smell of blood. And of course after so long, with no senses at all, in the darkness, who wouldn't be _confused and shocked and ohmygoshwhatisgoingon?_

Then she heard the sound of a baby crying out _and wait. That's me, isn't it?_

 _Why am I a baby when I-_

 _Oh._

 _I died._

 _Wait._

 _I'm ALIVE? AND I HAVE MY MEMORIES?_

 _..._

 _I REINCARNATED?_

 _But..._

 _I still died._

And then the realization sinks in and _I didn't say goodbye to my family and friends and urgh still haven't made up with that stupid friend what were we even quarreling about-_

 _And why isn't there anyone here? Hello?_

And she doesn't have any more energy to even _cry_ so she sleeps.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

She wakes up once again in a grassy, flowery plain with a single tree and a still lake that's like a mirror. The sky is big and free, an occasional cloud but no animals, with the plain going on and on, never-ending.

She gets up, realizing that she's not a baby anymore and gives a mental cheer and suddenly a warm wind blows at her gently, her hair flowing along with it.

She looks into the lake and sees herself, black hair and black eyes, complete with her favourite blue T-shirt and white pants.

And she blinks.

 _Wasn't I a baby just a moment ago?_

Then she hears it again, the sound of a baby crying out, and she looks up from the lake.

Only to see a mirror image of what she is standing on, with the exception of a baby in a blue blanket instead, she guesses.

She hesitates at first but then runs towards the baby. She reaches out, only to feel this _weird, out-of-world_ sensation, as she touches a barrier of sorts and she's through it before she knows it.

And she gasps, taking in a deep breath because _it wasn't like anything she's felt before._

And she turns to the baby and picks it up. She fumbles with it, unsure of how to carry it and looks at the baby properly. Strands of _light blue? Silver?_ Hair covers it's head and she checks it's gender. It's a boy.

 _What is this place? What is a baby doing here?_

And then suddenly, she is shoved back into her(?) side of the barrier.

She tumbles and lands unceremoniously, with grass in her hair.

The baby lands safely on the grass, on the other side, not crying anymore.

She blinks again.

 _What._

So apparently she can't stay on the other(?) side for long.

And the wind picks up and she's just _confused_ and her vision is filled with grass and leaves and then _blackness._

* * *

She wakes up _as a baby again_ , with all her senses being assaulted again, but she is picked up this time, by _oh god, giant arms_.

Who _the hell_ _wouldn't be scared_ when you **can't** even _resist_ and _put up a fight?_

But then something rubbery is stuck into her mouth ( _a milk bottle?)_ and she sucks onto it reflexively because she is also _tired_ and her throat is _so_ parched. Maybe partly because of baby instincts too.

Warm milk flows into her and she continues but then- _oi there is something weird going on because why is she waking up in two places?_

* * *

Some months pass and _urgh don't mention anything about being a baby please._

Gratefully, she can crawl and roll and vision is improving but she is definitely preferring The Plain, as she dubs it.

And well she has some guesses as to what it is.

A warm wind blows when she is happy.

A cold wind blows when she is sad.

The water in the lake ripples when she is angry.

And whatever she is thinking can be _materialized_.

Sometimes when she sleeps, as a baby, she doesn't wake up in The Plain but rather, it's a normal sleep.

Well, it's _crazy_ but she thinks that _this is her mind._

But then _wait_ , you must be thinking, _why would there be a barrier of sorts?_

Well… That has not been figured out yet.

She has some thoughts on _that,_ however, they can't be confirmed _until_ the baby grows up.

Yes, he can grow up. He is starting to learn to crawl and roll. She (read: tries to) take(s) care of him because sometimes she has nothing better to do, before she is shoved out of the other side.

 _Hopefully,_ she can get some answers when he grows up.

But for now, she is going to make sure that she doesn't forget anything because if there is one thing she has learnt from her past life, it is that _knowledge is power_.

Oh. There was still **so much more** she could've have learnt. She regrets dying _so early_.

 _Too young._

She died at 14 after all.

 _Of course, reincarnation_ _ **has to**_ _exist, doesn't it?_

All the fanfictions she has read and it's _real._

 _..._

It's _hard_ to accept _that_.

* * *

She is starting to listen in on what her caretaker is saying but the thing is, it sounds like _Japanese._

And then she remembers that when she was born, there was a strong smell of blood and _metal clanging?_

 _This is all so very strange._

 _And wait, her caretaker only calls her 'child' or 'kid' with the occasional 'brat'._

 _Why? Does she not have a name? Who are her parents?_

* * *

 **A/N time!**

 _ **Yu**_ **: oh my god. I did it. I'm actually writing a story. A story I might actually give my time to. Thank** _ **This Bites!**_ **By Xomniac. I think they started a** _ **golden age of self inserts.**_ **Haha get it? Maybe not but I don't know. Just joking here. Well… I'm actually quite dedicated to the story so you might see another chapter next week.**

 **I've written until chapter** _ **5**_ **which is in progress now and um… we'll get into canon by chapter 3. It's all my head canon, chapter 1 and 2.**

 _ **This Bites!**_ **is a monster. An** _ **absolute monster.**_ **One chapter is 10k words. That would be this chapter _multiplied by 10._ I love **_**This Bites!**_ **Recommended.**

 **Na and Li are both kind of beta-ing this story since I kinda wrote it all myself and then I asked for their comments before posting this chapter. Yay for teamwork! (No sarcasm here, I swear. I'm really grateful.)**

 **Don't expect continuous updates cause this plot bunny** _ **just had to**_ **come before End-Of-Years exams.**

 **.-.**

 **Oh and if you've got any questions or anything else, you can always private message us or review. They are all welcomed!**

 **Disclaimer: Does Gintama ever disclaim? Ah but like I don't want the copyright to be on the third intersection but putting a disclaimer is a pain so there will only be this one here.**

 **I don't own Gintama or any other fanfiction** **, anime or manga** **mentioned for the rest of the chapters.**

 **Only my OC and plot.**

 **Okay? Done.**


	3. Headcanon: Revision is good too

Chapter 2

It's good to revise.

 _ **(This is all head canon)**_

She was in The Plain, revising science and she can _revise everything_ because all she had to do was pluck a book out from her imagination and the book _contained everything,_ because her imagination was the key to the lock of her memories and The Plain is her mind after all.

By now, she is a toddler, proudly twelve months old, learning to talk, growing teeth and she can walk, although not for long periods of time.

She finds out that she is living in some sort of olden Japanese era, due to the _yukatas_ and _kimonos_ and all that cultural stuff which she has not quite fully understood but she is _learning_.

It is _weird_ , that she is growing _silver_ hair instead of the normal black or brown or blonde, she finds.

An olden Japanese era and silver hair.

 _Weird…_

She thinks of her _animes_ and _mangas_ and a little bit of the _cartoons_ but she can't confirm anything.

 _Not enough evidence._ _Only suspicions..._

Because she could be an OC (original character) for all she knows, thanks to fanfiction.

But she's not even sure **why** _she_ was chosen to be reincarnated.

The wind suddenly picks up in the plain and _what_ because _sleeping_ wasn't _this short._

 _Either that or she was taking a long time._

 _Opps._

So she wakes up in her toddler form, only to find out that her caretaker was shaking her awake.

She translates some words, gets the gist that she needs to wake up and so she does, listening to _Obaa-san_ , her caretaker all these months.

Oh. Another day of normalcy.

 _But she hasn't left the house yet…_

 _Yes. Even when she was a baby._

* * *

The house she was living in was simple and child-proofed.

A room for her, a room for the caretaker, a kitchen, a living room with a door and windows and a toilet.

Too bad she's still a little too short and can't reach the door handle yet.

* * *

She was three years old, sleeping normally, not in The Plain when she felt that she was being jostled.

By now, she can walk and talk, not so fluently, but she hasn't been taught how to read and write Japanese. And also harnessing the flexibility in kids, which she has fanfictions to thank.

She's waiting just a little bit more to ask the inevitable questions.

She wakes up, a little sleepy and smiles at Obaa-san.

Then she changes clothes and is led to the living room. She is surprised that a man is there. He is wearing a simple brown yukata and has short black hair.

He stands from the simple chair and say "Hello. I'm here to take you to a new home. Don't worry. There will be other kids there."

 _Eh?_

He gives Obaa-san a bag, which _jingles_ and takes her hand.

Three words flash across her mind.

 _I'm being sold._

Alarm bells ring in her head and she thinks and she _acts._

She pulls out of the man's grasp and hugs her caretaker.

"I'll miss you…" She mumbles into her caretaker's kimono.

 _She can only stall for so long. But what can she_ _ **even**_ _do?_

Both the man and caretaker look surprised for a moment but they quickly smile warmly, _a facade,_ acting as though _nothing is wrong._

Her caretaker messes up her hair with a sense of warmness she can't really feel **anymore** _because she is being sold._

 _This is so messed up._

"Faster go ahead, my child." Obaa-san- no, money faced bitch says.

 _And it's_ _ **hard**_ _because she took care of her for_ _ **three years**_ , _without_ _ **other people**_ _around_ _ **.**_ _And_ _ **urgh,**_ _why can't things be simpler?_

Tears slip down her face as she leaves with the stranger quietly.

* * *

For the first time, she is out of the house and there is _sunshine_ and _trees_ and _birds tweeting_ and the universe just seems so _happy_ but _inside_ she is feeling _that everything is just so wrong_ and she is _frustrated_ that she is _unable to do_ _ **anything**_.

And the stranger is no longer smiling, rather keeping a neutral expression and walking with purpose.

They walk in silence for sometime, as she is kept _imprisoned_ by the cold, _cold_ hand. Her wrist _hurts_.

Nothing to do, she observes her surroundings.

The house she lived in is among one of the few houses in what seems to be a village of sorts. There were farmers working in paddy fields and people strolling by, with the occasional hurried one, or a random cat or dog.

Soon, they reach their destination.

A normal-looking traditional house which looks to be slightly bigger than the others she has seen. A strange symbol is on the door.

She is then led to a room, with chairs and some other children, and was told to sit down on one.

An energetic child, maybe a few months older, shouts out "Hey, you have silver hair!"

Unable to stop herself, she replies with the standard answer. "So what?"

"That's cool!" He beams..

Before she could reply, however, the door to the room opens, and some more children enter, followed by a man, who tells them to keep quiet.

He then introduces himself as a teacher.

A teacher who teaches how to _kill._

* * *

 **A/N Time!**

 **Yu: Just saying, I have already found the OC's name. She has a lot of things in common with me. Last Gintama chapter she read was 603. Chapter 6 is being written. Exams gets closer. Writing speed is slowing down unfortunately… As well as rehashing of canon, in the next few chapters, I feel. Sorry for the short chapter because it felt right to stop there. I promise you readers that the next one will be longer, yea? Pinky promise. (did you get that? cries)**

 **Gah! I need to have more faith in myself! Reviews will cheer me up! So please leave a review, won't you?**

 **As always, if you've got any questions or anything else, you can always private message us or review. They are all welcomed! (This line will probably be reused a lot) .-.**


	4. Pre-Canon: When you leave something

Chapter 3

When you leave something behind,

it might come back and bite you.

 _ **Do note: slight gore? Kind of?**_

* * *

Two years passes. She is now five years old. She has been living in _hell_ and she found out from the adults that _they were being trained to fight in a war_.

What war, she isn't sure.

 _Why is there even a_ _ **war**_ _in the first place?_

She also finds out that _they were adopted and then raised by various people to_ _ **become**_ _child soldiers. Her caretaker was_ _ **paid**_ _to do so, before she was sent here._

She's just glad that she didn't get sold off to a brothel or red light district. She shudders just thinking about it.

 _But this way and that way are both just as bad as the other._

She also find out that the other kids are like her, no names either.

* * *

During the past two years, she has learnt where to hit to cause pain, where will cause more blood, where to knock people unconscious effectively, amongst other things.

 _Basically, it's gruesome and just_ _ **wrong**_ _to be learning_ _ **all these.**_

* * *

 _The night she made her first kill, as well as her second and third and many more, she woke up in The Plain, only to find out that it got duller. The grass wasn't as green and the sky wasn't as blue._

 _Do you get it? Everything was just… Duller._

 _It was her first mission outside, after months of physical and mental torture, and most of the children did not survive. Only the strongest survived. It was kill or be killed. Her hair was cut short too, as well as vomiting her innards out due to the smell and- oh look a flying limb._

 _Though she found it strange that other than humans, there were aliens too. But she didn't think much of it due to more important matters,_ _ **like staying alive.**_

 _She also has been communicating, finally, with the boy on the other side because she taught him English and Japanese. He, however, doesn't know anything either. But his silver hair and red eyes looks familiar…_

 _He can apparently communicate with her when she is in not in The Plain. He has saved her life many times too, by shouting out where a sword or spear was going to hit her._

" _..." Silence covered them like a wet blanket._

 _And then it rains on her side._

* * *

Just to note:

 _Hello_. (Either thoughts, flashback or it is the boy speaking in her mind)

Hello. (Our MC (main character) talking in her mind)

* * *

Now she is an emotionless soldier who is going to be sent out on her final mission before a promotion, a test to see if they are worthy of a brand. With a voice in her head.

 _She is crazy now, isn't she?_

She vaguely recognises the symbol and words like _yatagarasu_ and _naraku_ all are so familiar but she can't place her finger on it.

On the night before her final mission, she is in The Plain again. She looks into the water of the lake and she can see some changes.

Her black hair is turning silver and her eyes are turning red, looking more like what she is in this current life.

It's as though she is accepting this reality.

 _Ha. More like hell._

She can also stay on the other side for longer periods of time. But he can't come to her side of the barrier, strangely.

It's weird because she only knows one character with silver hair and red eyes and that is Sakata Gintoki from Gintama, but the boy on the other side still does not know anything, and he had to strike a resemblance to when Gintoki was young.

But then again, there is still not _enough_ evidence.

During her final mission, she is sent out to... _eliminate_ anyone else she sees this time.

She slashes with a sword that is too long and dances with the enemies, blood and limbs flying. Her nimble and small form is something enemies cannot hit.

 _She is… Getting used to this._

 _The smell of blood and smoke, flying limbs with the occasional head, the fact that she was taking someone's life, who could have a family elsewhere, dodging swords and knives and daggers and spears and the sound of metal clanging, as well as sparks and grey skies._

That was until, she saw an adult, with similar clothing to the others at the base, _take out a child like her._

She _recognises_ the child, as the energetic one on the first day, as well as _one of those who has reached out to her in this_ _ **hell.**_

 _Is that what happens when someone fails?_

 _She doesn't want this_ _ **anymore.**_

 _She can't take it_ _ **anymore.**_

With an animalistic _howl_ , she lets the demon in her _out_ and it's a _flood of blood_.

* * *

When she was done, all that was left was a mountain of corpses and amongst them were the adults who were supposed to judge them on their mission.

Now they won't be able to report her and she will be able to escape from _hell._

And so, she runs from the battlefield.

* * *

She finds herself living in the wild, but it seems that the battlefield won't be leaving her soon. So she scavenges for food there.

 _It won't be leaving her so soon, she bets._

It is surprising to find what people bring to a battlefield.

Luckily, spring has just arrived so winter is at the back of her mind.

Sometimes, she needs to go to a nearby village to find clothes or food and she would hear rumors.

At first, it was "a child among the dead" which was accurate.

But then it became "a child eating the dead" and quickly degraded to "a corpse-eating demon".

But rumors are rumors and they don't mind her.

They might even be good and help to deter people away.

* * *

(OST the meeting with Shouyou-sensei, recommended to listen to while reading) (rehash, kind of)

She was eating a rice ball she had found from a body when, a hand touches her head and she _flinches_ , because she couldn't _sense his presence at all._

 _Maybe you were too hungry? The boy teases, with a worried undertone because he didn't feel it either._

Shut up.

She turns to look at the stranger. He has long grey hair, a similar grey yukata, green eyes and a _sword at his side._

 _All the while, looking familiar._

"I came after hearing of a corpse-eating demon, would that be you? A rather cute demon." He comments offhandedly.

She flicks his hand away and jumps away from him, throwing the half-eaten rice ball away and is cautious, looking for the moment he reaches for his sword.

She pulls a too-long-sword she had found from the corpses, a better one than her last, out from its sheath.

"Did you also take that from a corpse?"

She doesn't reply, but rather licks a lone rice from the rice ball stuck near her mouth.

"A single child stripping corpses to protect herself, is it? That's very impressive."

She has pulled the sword out from its sheath. But she has noticed that he _does_ know her gender.

"However, you no longer need that sword."

She is slightly weirded out by the one-sided conversation but continues to eye his every movement.

"A sword that's swung in self-defense, while fearing others, should be thrown away."

He reaches for his sword and she braces herself for impact, only to catch his sword, sheath and blade, nearly falling over and let out a panicked gasp.

"I will give you my sword. If you wish to learn how to properly use it, then come with me."

And she is stunned, as he walks away and she decided then that she will follow him, partly because she has nowhere to go and is _lost_ in the path called _life._

… _I have no disagreements in following him. The boy says after some time._

She hums in reply and walks after him.

* * *

However, it seems that adrenaline was keeping her up and once it was over, she stumbles and almost fall over, due to the weight of the new sword she is given, the other one left behind.

The rice ball was part of her non-existent brunch. Stubbornness kept her up.

In an instant, he appeared by her side and helped to support her.

 _When did he-?_

"Looks like I interrupted your meal. As an apology, would you like me to carry you?" She nods back weakly, her stomach grumbling, making her flush.

"Ah and I guess it's rude of me that I've not introduced myself but I'm Yoshida Shouyou. What is your name?" He asks gently, once she is on his back.

"I… Don't have one." She replies, but it's soft and her throat is _parched._ All the bravado has been drained out of her as she deflates in _exhaustion._

She feels a sense of security and lets her guard down. Probably because she is half-conscious and very, _very_ delirious, she's sure.

 _Because nope that's not Shouyou-sensei._

 _Nope._

"Then what about... Sakata Gintoki? Sakata because of the rice ball and Gintoki because your hair is silver."

 _Why is he giving her a Shounen Jump protagonist's name?_

And she recalls and _finally, realises._

* * *

She is in Gintama.

She has just _re-enacted_ a _famous scene,_ _ **word for word,**_ _no less_ **.**

And she is _Sakata Gintoki, with his maybe-infamous silver hair and red fish eyes._

 _..._

 _But wasn't Gintoki a guy?_

 _I'm gonna deal with that later._

But first...

 _Is she_ _ **ready**_ _to_ _ **be**_ _ **Sakata Gintoki?**_

The pervert, prideful, sweet tooth, lazy ass, _Shiro Yaksha,_ leader of the _Yorozuya, Saviour_ of _Yoshiwara, Takasugi Shinsuke's_ _ **rival**_ , Sakata Gintoki?

Also, let's not forget, one different move

 _And_

 _Bye bye plot. Was fun knowing you._

 _Is she_ _ **prepared?**_

 _ **Hell no.**_

...

Would've been her answer 5 years ago.

 _How time flies._

But you see, _she has been through hell._

And…

 _She wants to live longer._

And maybe even go out with a _bang._

She had _5 years_ to adjust and adapt.

Life _always_ has it's ups and downs anyways.

She'll cross those bridges, _flaming, broken and filled-with-holes bridges,_ when she comes to them.

"Okay."

And she welcomes darkness.

 _Too tired for all these._

* * *

~Omake~

 _What are you doing? The boy asks._

I'm using the toilet, obviously. Close your eyes.

 _Why?_

I'm a girl and you're a guy. Just close them.

 _Hai hai. He replies sarcastically._

I'm telling you, you better close your eyes or I'll close mine and we'll slip on a puddle and die together.

 _I GET IT! I'LL CLOSE THEM! DON'T DIE!_

* * *

 **A/N Time!**

 _ **Yu:**_ **Finally! Canon! Yay! And the above omake is attempted humour. See? It's longer, isn't it? Not much to say so I'll just leave it like this.**

 **Continued disclaimer: I own plot and my OC(s) only. Because I just realised the amount of things this fanfiction is going to parody…**


	5. Pre-Canon: Don't be lazy

Chapter 4

Don't be lazy.

 _ **Warning for chapter 593 onwards.**_

 _ **Basically manga spoilers.**_

 _ **Go read the manga. :)**_

* * *

She wakes up to a wooden ceiling and blinks blearily. She sits up slowly and finds herself on a futon.

 _I still don't understand what all this about Gintama is. The boy grumbles._

I'll tell you in The Plain.

That was when she recalls what just happened in the past few hours.

The door to the room slides open and she turns to it. Outside, the crescent moon is up and Shouyou-sensei is holding a bowl with something warm, it looks like, from the steam. He leaves the door open and a cool breeze blows in.

"Oh, you're awake. Here is some soup." He places the bowl down beside the futon.

"Thank you, Sh- um Yoshida-san. And um, where is this?" She takes the bowl gratefully, and digs in with the spoon that was in the bowl.

 _Almost called him Shouyou-sensei._

"You are at an inn. Call me Sensei. I'm going to open a school." He smiles at her while she drinks the soup.

"Really? Then how about... Shouyou-sensei? And what's the name of the school?" She asks between slurps.

"Shouyou-sensei is fine. The name of the school is Shoka Sonjuku." He looks at the night sky, seemingly in deep thought all of a sudden.

"That's a pretty name." She comments quietly, putting down the bowl and looks at the crescent moon outside as well.

 _He is thinking about_ _ **that**_ _, isn't he? … Oboro._

"Oh, you're done? Then go back to sleep. We are going to walk a long distance tomorrow." He turns to her and smiles warmly, a warmth that she hasn't felt in a long time, takes the bowl and exits the room, closing the door.

 _I haven't felt happiness in a long time._ Was her last thought before she lies down.

Darkness envelopes her as she falls asleep.

* * *

She wakes up in The Plain.

Now, her appearance here seems to be a mixture of her old life and new one, with her new one taking over her old features.

Her hair is now short and almost entirely silver with a few black strands left and her left eye is red while the right looks like a deformed sharingan. Basically, Ginko, Gintoki's female counterpart, with the above mentioned descriptions.

"Can I get an explanation about Gintama now?" The boy asks impatiently.

"Wait… Gintama… Silver soul… Don't tell me-!" She turns to look at the Gintoki doppleganger.

 _Scratch that._

More like she turns to look at _Gintoki._

 _Oh my god. Why is a part of Gintoki's soul here? Oh wait. It should be more like why is my soul here? Did Gintoki have to suffer all of that?_

"You do know that thinking in your mind means that you are essentially blasting your thoughts on a loudspeaker here?" The boy -or rather now, young Gintoki deadpans, with fingers stuck in his ear.

"Ah sorry. I AM BUSY FREAKING OUT HERE!" She shouts. Over a typhoon currently occurring due to her panicking. And her shout turns into but a mere mumble.

After awhile, she calms down, and Gintoki finally gets his answers.

Via the sky being turned into a gigantic movie screen and her specifically selected memories are the movie.

"Woah. I feel like this is a fanfiction, since there is canon divergence." Gintoki comments, still in awe after the 'movie'.

"Even if it is, we are not supposed to break the fourth wall yet, I think." She says.

"So you're not from Japan but rather Singapore? And the Amanto didn't come to change the world?" Gintoki asks curiously, to confirm stuff.

"Yes and yes. I was in the Industrial Age where things that were thought impossible last time, is possible now, now that I think about it." She patiently answers.

"I was such an _ass_ in canon. But I do have my cool moments, don't I?" Gintoki smiles smugly.

"Hmm… I don't know about the first part since that is your personality but yea. You _do_ have your cool moments." She recounts the moments and they appear on the sky while Gintoki watches what he was like in canon.

"So do you want to work with me?" She asks after some silence.

"Why not? We both are gonna be stuck here for a long time together. And we are _already_ working together." He smirks.

She goes to his side of the barrier, the out-of-world sensation not so bad as before.

"I'm Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki." He holds out a hand.

"I'm Yuan, Yuan Cheong." They both shake hands.

And a beautiful friendship forms, hopefully.

* * *

And so, a few weeks pass quickly with Shouyou-sensei and Gintoki traveling around finding a building appropriate for a school, February turning into March.

* * *

Finally, they found it.

"So this is the school?" Gintoki is in awe at the size, standing beside Shouyou-sensei in front of the gate to the school.

The both of them have finally found a building perfect for a school and it is now legally theirs. Apparently, Shouyou-sensei _bought_ the building from someone who didn't need it.

She doesn't want to know where the money was from, although she has a clue, with her current knowledge.

The manga didn't end yet when she died.

 _Another regret…_

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and have a look." Shouyou-sensei takes a step in and she follows.

"Here can be the dojo. Over there can be the classrooms. The room beside those could be the kitchen. The room across could be the dining area. The sick bay is over here. And over there could be the bunks." Shouyou-sensei plans out loud while Gintoki listens and imagine as well.

Multiple personalities can be horrifying. Yuan recalls what happens in the manga and can't believe what she's seeing.

 _Yea. You're right. Gintoki agrees._

But... Sensei sounds and looks so happy. She notes, the happy tone and the sparkle in sensei's eyes as he explains to her his plans.

Completely different from Utsuro. 

_Gintoki is silent._

* * *

"Gintoki, please help me to buy some calligraphy brushes while I buy some books." Asks Shouyou-sensei as they walk into a market-like area.

Gintoki then nods her head after receiving a bag of coins and carries Sensei's sword with her and they walk their separate ways.

 _Urgh… Where is that stupid shop?_

Tired, Gintoki stumbles across a shrine which looks oddly familiar and decides to sleep on a tree branch nearby.

 _It's fine. I'll look for it later…_

Unbeknownst to her, a purple haired kid sits on the platform of the shrine.

Her nap was then interrupted when she hears some kids talking loudly to each other. She peeks an eye open, vaguely interested in the conversation as she spies two kids in particular who look familiar.

Screw it. Everyone looks familiar. Too tired for this.

 _It's the middle of the day, Yuan._

The group of kids then run towards the two kids, outnumbering them so she unsheathes Shouyou-sensei's sword and throws it, effectively stopping the group.

* * *

(Katsura and Takasugi POV) (kind of)

A sword flies down as the rich kids run at them.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. So _noisy_. Are you bastards in the heat? I was sleeping peacefully here, you know? If you want to train, do it at your dojo or whatever." A _silver-haired_ _girl_ wearing a blue yukata with a now-empty sheath at her waist, of all people, who is currently on a tree branch overlooking them, says.

"Who the hell are you?" A rich kid asks rudely.

She jumps down and lands on the poor kid. Oh the _irony_.

"Samurai shouldn't half-ass things. If you wanna train here, I'll help you. Let's all train together." She yawns, covering her mouth with a hand and pulls the sword out of the ground with two tugs with the other as she steps off the kid's face.

Takasugi takes a step forward to decline her help. "We don't need your-"

"You'll pay for that!" A rich brat shouts.

"You're a _girl_!"

"Like hell we are!"

"Get them!"

Just as the rich kids were charging at them, however, a man with long grey hair proceeds to knock them all out in an instant, using a _single_ fist, leaving comical bumps on their heads.

Katsura and Takasugi were then shocked that the man had knocked all those older kids out so easily, and thus slightly afraid, eyes widened.

"You are right, Gintoki. Samurai shouldn't half-ass things and to gang up on a few is out of the question." He towers over the girl, his shadow covering her completely.

"But you half-grown adult is still a hundred years too young to be running away from me and responsibilities."

"GAAH!"

The now-named Gintoki is unconscious and possibly six-foot under.

"In a fight, both parties are to blame." He smiles and looks at them, while sheathing the sword, followed by putting the sheath at his waist.

"That being said, the both of you should head back to school, my little samurai."

And he drags the girl away.

"Wh-who was that?" Takasugi stutters, still a little shocked and scared of what had just happened, after they have left.

"I see. I've heard of the rumors. A samurai with a silver-haired kid in tow has opened a private school nearby to teach poor kids for free." Katsura answers.

Takasugi thinks in silence.

* * *

A few days has passed since the opening of the school and Gintoki is filled with _doubt_.

Because with her knowledge of the future, she _isn't sure_ if she should make friends, _knowing what is going to happen to them,_ possibly.

 _She doesn't know if she can prevent the events from happening…_

 _And..._

 _Losing them is gonna hurt..._

She either sleeps through, half-listens, stares at the Sakura outside or daydreams during lessons like Math and Science since they're basically what she has learnt before but in a different language. Surprisingly, English is also being taught here. She sleeps through that too.

But Japanese, History and _Bushido lessons_ on the other hand, she can sit up straight and listen to them, despite being the more boring subjects, as she _wants_ to learn.

And Kendo is basically where she _owns_ everyone who has challenged her. She doesn't feel accomplished at all.

 _Dodge the lunge and hit. One point._

Except when she fights Shouyou-sensei.

 _It's embarrassing, how she loses_ _ **so fast.**_

Ah, but so do the other kids, she tries to console herself.

Lunchbreak? Eat some food before sleeping under the Sakura tree until it is over.

 _But it's fine, she's starting to get a hang of it, life._

 _She is finally feeling happiness. The Plain got a little brighter, you know?_

And so, continuing on… Something, or rather someone, had to change the routine.

"I'm Takasugi Shinsuke and I'm here to challenge your dojo!"

* * *

 _ **Reviewing corner!**_

We see our Yorozuya Trio on a stage… Kind of thing.

"Everyone welcome to the Reviewing Corner!" They bow together at the camera.

"But there are no cameras in fanfictions." Shinpachi states the obvious.

"Does it matter? If someone want to make a manga or anime out of this, it would be easier for them-aru!" Kagura glares at him.

"Yes, but we only have 3 reviews as of today, the first of October 2016! Who would want to draw fanart, let alone a manga or even animate an anime for this fanfiction?" He reasons.

"Ma ma. Stop fighting the both of you. At least someone is reviewing. Thanks by the way." Gintoki waves at the camera. "Oh and Sakata means rice fields actually. Yu-san got the inspiration from _I Dream of Halcyon Days by kuroishuuha_ and well, rice balls and rice fields are almost the same."

"HOW ARE THEY EVEN ALIKE?" yelled Shinpachi.

"Quiet down. The readers must be wondering why we are here in the first place. And I'm Gintoki/Yuan here, this fanfiction's protagonist, not the anime/manga's one." Intervenes an older (than this chapter's) Gintoki, who is wearing a white kimono with blue waves like the one in the anime and a style like Pirako's but instead of bandages, she's wearing the black collared-shirt on the inside, covering her small b**bs.

"At least mine are a bit bigger than Otae's chopping board for a chest." She comforts herself.

* * *

"What's wrong, Otae-chan?" Asks Kyubei cautiously while flipping a charred egg on a frying pan to impress the brown-haired girl.

"Nothing. I just feel like killing a certain perm-haired women." Otae comments offhandedly and smiles, giving out an aura as black as the eggs she is also currently frying.

* * *

Gintoki shivers. "Anyways, at this rate, this corner is going to be be longer than the main story. So we better get started."

"So the reason this reviewing corner is here is because Yu-san wants to practice fourth-wall breaking," Kagura starts.

"Give reviews and recommendations to stories through us for comedy."

"And also to practice writing us in character as well as lengthening the story!" Gintoki finishes.

"Why is my line the only one without my name beside it?!" Shinpachi complains.

"Because only your glasses matter-aru." Kagura states bluntly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Ignoring them," Gintoki starts, moving towards the camera as a quarrel between the two break out behind her. "We are going to review stories that the author has read before and not your reviews but chosen ones will be shown here. Don't worry, most reviews will be answered through PM, until the reviews that come in are too much for Yu-san to handle."

Something crashes down in the background.

"Sorry for any late replies and the lame name because Yu-san couldn't come up with a nice name, unlike Cross from _'This Bites!'_!" Gintoki raises her voice ever so slightly, due to the noise in the background.

Something that sounds like glass breaking echoes behind and she winces.

"We also welcome any stories _you_ would like us to review but it depends on Yu-san if she want to or finally, we are going to start this officially the next chapter, probably. Until then!" She reaches for the off button to switch off the camera.

Before Gintoki had a chance to, however, we see Kagura _throwing_ Shinpachi, who knocks into Gintoki, causing her to fall onto the camera and it goes into static instead.

* * *

 _ **Yu:**_ **hello beloved readers! Just saying, Yuan is almost literally based off me. Her name and surname are different though.**

 **Also saying that the** _ **Gintoki**_ _ **in italics**_ **is the one in her mind while the Gintoki not in italics is Yuan. Yuan is only called Yuan by** _ **Gintoki**_ **because other people in the real world also call her Gintoki. People will probably think that she is crazy.**

 **I don't know… It makes sense in my mind.**

 **And finally, the reviewing corner will not reveal anything about this fanfiction's plot, except for how Gintoki/Yuan is going to look like in the future, which has been described up there.^ I can't say about canon plot, however. This chapter is a prime example.**

 **I'll also try not to spoil anything about the fanfictions which are going to be reviewed.**

 **What do you think? Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**

 **YAY for long chapters.**


	6. Omake 1: Birthdays are best celebrated

Omake 1

Birthdays are best celebrated with friends.

* * *

Looking at the still frame of the Yorozuya house, the chapter starts!

"So we will announce some things first. The first one is that we are not going to update for a week because apparently, exams plus fanfiction equate to not enough time so the next Saturday is for writing. We didn't update on 8 October because of studies. We are really sorry." Gintoki sighs.

"In return, you get this omake so accept our apology-ne, you lowly mortals aru? Now go get me some sukonbu. PEH." Kagura arrogantly spat.

"Let's get on with the omake." Shinpachi sweatdrops.

* * *

{Shoka Sonjuku}

Gintoki woke up to a "normal" day.

"Happy birthday!" greeted two voices as she entered the classroom before class started.

" _SPLAT!"_

And got hit by a cake.

It slid down Gintoki's face comically as she looked at the culprits, speechless.

Katsura had the decent to whistle and look away while Takasugi smirked, meeting her glare full on.

Needless to say, a food war started. Don't ask where the food came from.

Shouyou-sensei slid open the door to the classroom, neatly dodging a piece of pie(?), which splattered onto the wall behind him.

The whole classroom was filled with laughter as food from hammer space was thrown about.

The scene was adorable but unfortunately the line had been crossed.

He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the class slowly as one by one, the children noticed his presence. The classroom went silent as guilt hung in the air, so thick that you could cut it with a knife, or sword in this case.

He sighed loudly, putting a hand to his head. "I guess we will have to start late today. Let's clean up the classroom together, okay?"

The class whooped in happiness and the jubilant atmosphere returned.

* * *

{Joui war}

"Gintoki./Kintoki!/Gintoki!" Three voices called out to her and she turned around.

"Happy birthday./Happy birthday!" Two voices out of glee and one out of spite.

 _SPLAT!_

There goes a cake.

"Again..?" She narrowed her red eyes as cake and frosting drop down her face. She turned her glare to the three culprits.

Chaos ensues.

And within the joui war, there's a food war.

 _War-ception. ;)_

Within the food war, a spy takes advantage of the situation.

"ATTACK N-ACK!" Headshot. By a grape, so it seemed like blood instead of juice is flowing down instead.

The spy got _unconscious_ by a _grape_.

"AS IF!"

"ATTACK!"

And so, Gintoki fought an ambush off with food and _won_. Of course, with some help from can-kicking beams. (Courtesan of a nation arc, anyone?)

One of her best. Birthdays. Ever.

Did I mention that she's a bit of an adrenaline junkie? More in future chapters. :)

* * *

{Yorozuya Gin-chan}

"Gin-san/Gin-chan! Happy birthday!"

" _SPLAT!"_

"THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS CHAPTER!"

Otose went upstairs after hearing Gintoki shout and was greeted with a piece of cake right smack in her face.

Player 4 entered, causing players 1, 2 and 3 to run from certain doom.

"And there it is. Today's chapter." Shinpachi smiles.

"WHY ISN'T THE SUKONBU HERE YET?" Kagura complained.

"So we will see you all next week where we will answer reviews! Bye." Gintoki waves. Sadaharu barks.

"WAIT! MY SU-"

* * *

 _ **Yu:**_ **thanks for reading and please leave a** **review? :)**


	7. Pre-canon: Try everything

Chapter 5

Try everything.

 _ **Good luck reading through horrible fighting scenes.**_

* * *

A gust of wind blows as Takasugi, in all his glory, tried to look cool.

And failed due to his height.

The other students ignored him and continued to train.

Oh my god. Did he just enter like that? That Takasugi Shinsuke. Wait. IT'S TAKASUGI SHINSUKEEE?!

 _W-we didn't learn to control our emotions for nothing during what-must-not-be-said. Y-you can do it._

YOU ARE NERVOUS TOO!

"This is a temple school, not a dojo." Gintoki blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind as she looks dryly at the newcomer, trembling internally.

Ah but we are kind of in a dojo within a temple school sooooo...

 _Shush._

"Does it matter, Kendo is being taught here isn't it?" He raised his voice, determined to challenge. He, however, didn't seem to have picked out her mistake.

"Well then, let's see shall we?" Shouyou-sensei smiles with a twinkle in his eye and he leads Takasugi to the center of the room, with Gintoki following them, wondering where did Sensei come from.

"Class, we have a challenger. His name is Takasugi Shinsuke. Who wants to challenge him?" He announces.

The students stop their training to mumble among themselves but ultimately…

"We vote Gintoki-nee!"

"Yea! She's strong!"

"Go! Gintoki-nee!"

The students all cheer her on.

"Gin-to-ki-nee! Gin-to-ki-nee!"

"Who knew you were so popular among the students?" She could hear Shouyou-sensei's amused smile without even looking at him while Takasugi raises his eyebrows.

"I know, I know." She grumbles, flushing as she recalls a certain _incident_ , effectively silencing the crowd as they wait in excitement for the oncoming match.

"Looks like I'll be your opponent." She smirks lazily, hiding her internal nervousness.

Stupid idiots.

 _But they're lovable, aren't they? Gintoki snickers. I'll be cheering you on._

Yuan signs but then she smiles.

 _But have we met him before?_

…

 _..._

… … 

_?_

Oh shit.

* * *

"Sending a girl. Aren't you afraid that she's going to lose?" Takasugi taunts haughtily before they put on the gears needed for Kendo.

"Don't look down on Gintoki-nee!"

"Yea! Don't underestimate her!"

"Quiet down. I'll just defeat him. Then he'll know. A referee please?" Gintoki rolls her eyes.

The crowd quiets down while a child steps up to be a referee. Shouyou-sensei watches with amusement from the back.

After they have put on the gears, the referee states the rules. "Two rounds and two points each for a winner! Ready? Begin!" He swings his arm down.

And the two lunge at each other. Gintoki ducks under the shinai while Takasugi grunts, narrowly avoiding a hit that would've made him lose.

Not bad.

 _Mhm._

"Hiya!" He brings it down to get a point but Gintoki parries it. She lets his shinai slide off to the side. Takasugi loses his balance, instantly flailing his arms. Gintoki hits the hand holding the shinai. "Ouch!"

This causes Takasugi to let go of the shinai and just as it clatters onto the floor, "This is the end!" Gintoki shouts and deals the finishing blow.

And...

 _ **A/N:That was totally horrible.**_

"One point!" She sends Takasugi flying.

 _You didn't even need my help.._

Of course.

The crowd cheers.

Gintoki smirks while Takasugi scowls.

"One more time!" He demands, getting back on his feet.

"Get ready to lose." She taunts back, feeling more confident.

They both got into their stances and "Ready? Begin!"

Gintoki decides to knock Takasugi's charge to the side to make him off balance again but he quickly balances himself, just in time to block Gintoki's dash.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!" He smirks smugly.

Oooo.

 _Not bad?..._

"Oh? The how about this?!" Gintoki rushes forward, both hands on the sword, bringing her arms up to aim for a hit on his head and Takasugi lifts his sword up to block but...

"You're wide open!" And Gintoki pulls back her sword at the last moment and successfully connects a jab to Takasugi's chest, with him shocked at her speed as he hits the floor once again.

"Two points! The winner of the first round is Gintoki-nee!"

Cheers explode from the crowd.

How the heck did Takasugi get so injured in canon?

 _Maybe the fighting part was different? They didn't say anything…_

The second round began with Takasugi attacking with fast jabs but Gintoki either blocks or dodges them, eyes like a dead fish's, as if they were nothing.

This riles up Takasugi even _more_ and he moves _even_ faster.

But still, not fast enough.

"Calm down, would you? During a fight, you shouldn't get angry." She advises calmly while dodging the jabs.

"While it might give you a boost, you lose the ability to think ratio-NAL-ly." She had waited for a moment when Takasugi slowed down, due to not having enough stamina, and struck then.

 _Ironic, considering canon?_

 _Yup yup. Just got to learn from the mistakes._

"One point!"

"WOOOO! As expected of Gintoki-nee!"

"Get him! One more point!"

"Please keep quiet. The fight isn't over yet." Gintoki says passive-aggressively to the crowd and they quieten down.

"I'm ready." Takasugi says quietly after some time.

"Okay then. Referee-kun."

"Hai! Ready? Begin!"

It started off with the both of them waiting for the other to lunge.

Ooooo. He's learning.

 _Gintoki hums in reply._

In that case…

Gintoki springs forward, graceful like a fat cat and deadly as a bee with a blunt stinger, but with all the intent to get that one point.

She brings it down and Takasugi parries it, sliding the her shinai to the side, wanting Gintoki to lose her balance.

 _And he learns._

That little shit.

But of course, Gintoki balances herself and blocks a jab from Takasugi, before taking a step back.

"You learn fast." She praises him while they are in a stalemate.

"You're not so bad yourself." He acknowledges and smirks, dashing forward with a determined cry.

"But you are still too slow." She whispers into his ear and Takasugi realises a moment too late that she's got him already, flying a few feet.

"Two points and two rounds! Gintoki-nee is the winner!"

The crowd went _crazy_ when Gintoki got that last point, with some exclaims with like "she won't lose!" and "our dojo is safe!" among other things.

Takasugi, meanwhile was left alone but Shouyou-sensei saw him and led him to the sick bay, after seeing Takasugi take off the gears and having eye contact with Gintoki.

Ah so that scene with the both of them is going to happen. That scene was touching. I mean like... Shouyou-sensei was cool?

 _Whatever you say~ It would be nice if we could eavesdrop though. But Sensei left us as bait here. Gintoki signed._

I know right...

And so, she was bait while Shouyou-sensei and Takasugi talked.

* * *

Finally managed to get away...

"Who was that?" Gintoki asks out loud, after seeing a girlish-boy wearing a green yukata walk away from the school once he found out that he was spotted by her.

 _You and I both know who that is, Gintoki deadpans._

It doesn't matter. She smiles.

* * *

That night, Gintoki -or rather Yuan, was back in The Plain.

"Yo Gintoki, it's been some time." She waves to the real Gintoki.

"Yea." He waves back.

Yuan looks around The Plain and was surprised to see some more trees growing around the lake.

She walks towards a particular young tree, which was the second tallest tree besides the tallest tree that was here from the beginning since the rest looked like they were just planted there.

She finds a name on its trunk, just like the first tree having Gintoki's name on it, surprisingly.

She shouldn't really be surprised.

 _Yoshida Shouyou_.

Yuan smiles.

"Oi. Yuaaaan." She turns to the direction of the voice. "Ah yes?"

"Can you teach me something? Like, anything? Because you don't listen to class but I want to learn!"

She stares at Gintoki.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Is there something behind me? Unless I… DO I HAVE STRAI-ONE PARK!"

The cry of pain was caused by Yuan throwing a forehead-seeking chalk, which exploded into dust upon reaching its target, causing Gintoki to fall over and roll a few meters. It was found out quite some time ago that items can pass through the barrier,

The awesomeness of her imagination.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gintoki cried out, holding the comical bump on his head, materializing an ice pack.

"I was surprised that _Sakata Gintoki_ , the _lazy ass,_ wanted to _study_. That's all."

"Was I _that bad_ in canon?" He blinks in disbelief, pointing to himself.

"Yes. Kagura-chan couldn't sleep at night because she did _nothing_ in the day. Would you like me to show you episode 153?" Yuan's voice as dry as a desert.

"No thank you." He declines instantly

"I guess I did influence you. I'll teach you." Yuan agrees in a bored tone

"Thank you!" Instantly, Gintoki's face lights up and he bows towards her.

"We are working together, after all." She smirks lazily at him.

As she walks towards Gintoki, she catches a reflection of herself in the still lake.

She's now currently looking like Ginko, with the exception of a line of black hair running down her hair near the back of her head and the fact that she is wearing Western clothing.

"I have yet to let go of my past life, huh? Well I guess if I did, I wouldn't be able to remember anything…" Yuan muses out loud, looking at the horizon.

"Oiiii! What are doing over there, talking to yourself? Faster come and teach me!"

"I see that you are still as rude as in canon. Do you want me to teach you manners too?" Yuan threatens, materializing another chalk.

"GAH! NO!"

* * *

 _A certain incident_

It was the day Shoka Sonjuku opened and both Gintoki and Shouyou-sensei were pleasantly surprised by the number of children who had appeared. Some adults had also appeared to help out, in gratitude for the education.

"Do you all want to learn?" Shouyou-sensei was met with a chorus of _'Hai!'_ from the crowd of children.

He then told the group to follow him to the classroom. Fortunately, they had enough tables and chairs for the small group..

"Well then, I'll be writing your names down so that I can take your attendance in the future. Please tell me your name once it's your turn."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let's skip the boring parts. 'Cause I don't think you or I would want them.**_

"My name is Thirteen-"

"Same mangaka but wrong manga!"

* * *

"Now, children, please follow me to the dojo."

Excited whispers filled the crowd as they finally moved from the classroom to the dojo, Gintoki trailing behind them.

Once they were in the dojo, Shouyou-sensei told the group sternly. "I am not teaching you Kendo to harm others. Neither am I teaching it to protect yourselves. But rather, it is because I want to teach you how to protect your soul. Is that clear?"

The crowd exchanged confused mumbles but they agreed in the end.

And so, the Kendo training began.

But after a certain period of time, a crowd was formed around a particular two.

Gintoki and apparently, a poor kid who bullies other poor kids just to make himself feel better.

Ironically, his name is Momotaro.

He was then suffering a beat down from Gintoki.

They've gone through one round, with Gintoki's win 2-0, and are now in the second round.

And well, suffice to say, Gintoki was leading.

The poor guy didn't know what he was up against too.

"I won't lose! I _refuse_ to lose!" He shouted and ran towards her.

A lunge and a hit later and he was in denial.

"Stop bullying others just to make yourself feel better. You should live up to your name, _Momotaro-kun."_ Gintoki told him off.

A moment later, Gintoki then noticed that she was surrounded by a cheering crowd.

" _Ya-ta_! Thanks for defeating Momotaro!"

"I won't get bullied by him again!"

"You _actually_ defeated Momotaro! _Sugoi_!"

"What's your name?"

Surprised by the sudden attention, Gintoki sputtered, "Gin-Gintoki. It's Sa-sakata Gintoki."

 _Meanwhile, Gintoki was chuckling_ _while_ Yuan told him to shut up.

The crowd chanted "Gin-to-ki-nee!" while she could only think "why did I have to save that kid?" miserably.

Shouyou-sensei _finally_ stepped in to tell the crowd to continue on with their practice after some time, all the while smiling.

* * *

 _ **Reviewing corner!**_

"Everyone, welcome again!" The Yorozuya Trio bow towards the camera.

"We will address a few problems first. For this story, no, we are not going to go through the Joui war first before going to main story." Gintoki reads from a piece of paper.

"We are going to have flashbacks instead-aru." Kagura nods her head.

"The second problem, as pointed out by our reviewer, is that Gintoki didn't recognise Takasugi and Katsura in the previous chapter because she is a blur person and I mean _very blur_ and this will repeat," Gintoki insults herself.

"Give me a break. Yu-san is also a blur idiot, okay? I'll give you 300 yen, okay?!" She pleads, clapping her hands together.

"The next problem would be the talking thing. The entire conversations are all in her head so yea. That's not gonna change. The second last problem asked by a guest reviewer will be explained in future chapters. Sorry. And the last problem…" Gintoki trails off, looking at her chest.

Gintoki squats down, drawing circles on the floor with a finger, a dark cloud looming over her. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kagura joins her. "Me too-aru."

"A-ano? Can we move on?" Shinpachi asks gently.

"No. This story won't move on until we move on.." Gintoki continues to draw circles.

"Just saying, readers, Yu-san is a bit worried about this corner cause if she does review a story, will fanfiction take it down? Will the authors sue her?" Gintoki continues to be depressed.

"Exactly. We might not last long. We are not like the anime or manga anyways. We might get taken down and banned for real." Kagura says bluntly.

"Ah. You are right. But didn't we put a disclaimer?" Shinpachi asks them.

"The definition of plagiarism is _'the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own.'_ Taken from and credits to Google, by the way. So, it should be fine. We are writing a fanfiction, after all!" Shinpachi holds up a clenched fist, determined to cheer his friends up and making the mistake of looking away from his friends.

"Too slow."

"Where are you looking-aru?"

Shinpachi looks at his friends.

Kagura is cosplaying as Kasa from _Kasa by Vaengir_ _(Naruto fanfiction)_ while Gintoki is cosplaying as Hisanafrom _Walk Two Lifetimes by Coolio101 (Bleach fanfiction)._

You can tell it's them by their eye colour. ("We can afford wigs but not eye contacts?!")

"TOO FAST!" Shinpachi shouts.

But he had already changed and is currently cosplaying as Sakamoto from _Sakamoto desu ka? (An anime)._

"YOU ARE ALSO TOO FAST!" Together, Kagura and Gintoki kick Shinpachi in the face.

They proceed to beat Shinpachi up.

"YOU ARE ALREADY A MAIN CHARACTER!"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE THAT _COOL-_ aru?"

And so, with the atmosphere, the camera switches off by itself, having laughed too hard.

* * *

 **A/N time!**

 _ **Yu**_ **: that, my dear readers was an accurate descriptions of what I think of this fanfiction's future.**

 **The reviewing corner has turned into a corner to answer reviews. Opps hehe.**

 **Here's an extra long chapter. :)**

 **What do you thinkkk? Reviews are the reasons authors keep going. We accept all! Hopefully stuff has been cleared up too. :P**


	8. Pre-canon: Don't give up

Chapter 6

Don't give up

Gintama OST 2 : 32 Omae no Daiji na Renchuu Nara

Suggested to be listened to during this first part.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a very important announcement to make." Gintoki announces solemnly.

"It has been decided that this fanfiction will be updating randomly. No longer once a week nor will it be guaranteed to be updated on Saturdays BUT that does not mean that we will STOP updating nor is this story up for adoption." She continues.

"It is really sad-aru..." Kagura sniffs.

"We haven't even appeared officially yet…" Shinpachi sniffs as well.

"And this story is endinggggg?!" They both shout together, fire appearing in the background.

"YOU BETTER BRING THIS STORY BACK, DAMN AUTHOR!"

"EXACTLY AND YOU BETTER UPDATE MORE SO THAT WE CAN APPEAR FASTER!"

Unfortunately, their source for venting their anger is Gintoki.

"Please… pl-please… read until the end of the chapter… for… m-me…" she reaches out.

Her hand then drops weakly to the ground.

* * *

Spacer.

You can stop listening to that ost now.

* * *

"Eh? It's you again? Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday?" Gintoki raises her eyebrow at Takasugi, who is back at the entrance of dojo the next day.

"Fight me one more time." He challenges, looking _very_ determined.

* * *

The very next day, at the exact same time...

"GIve it a rest. How many times are you going to show up as a dojo challenger?" Gintoki taps her shinai idly on her shoulder.

"As many as it takes to win." He answers, the determined gleam in his eyes shining brighter.

"You can try." Gintoki smirks, having an equally determined twinkle in her eyes as well.

Gotta give credit when it's due though. He's improving fast and might just beat us one day. But of course, we'll improve too.

 _Of course! We can't afford to lose against him! And even then, we just have to train harder for… Gintoki trails off._

 _Yuan's silence was all that he needed._

* * *

And so, the days passed again, with Gintoki sleeping in class, actually listening to class, looking out of the door at the Sakura in class and everyone's most anticipated one, beating Takasugi to the ground.

That was until, _he managed to get 1 point from her._

 _And she was so close too…_

Replay~

 _She had risked, going for a jab, wanting to pull the shinai back at the last moment to go for a head hit._

 _Takasugi, however, had surprised her by hitting her shinai, thus making her balance askew. She didn't think he would be fast enough._

 _As she regains her balance,_ _he lunges at her and she almost dodges it, twisting her body to the side. As though he expected her dodge, he changed his swing mid-way with momentum and succeeded in hitting her._

 _Being surprised and thus, caught off guard helped with her by not having the agility to block mid-dodge._

 _She_ _ **flew.**_

 _Thump! It echoed throughout the dojo, causing it to be silent for a moment._

" _O-one point?!" The referee announced, sounding very surprised._

 _Cheers erupted from the crowd._

* * *

Takasugi was then surrounded by the class as they were amazed that _someone_ (other than Sensei, of course) had beaten _Gintoki,_ their class's champion.

" _Sugoi_! You actually managed to defeat Gintoki-nee!"

"Ya-ta! Another person who could help defend us from bullies!"

"We have nothing to be afraid of anymore!"

"Don't act so friendly with me! We're not even schoolmates!" Takasugi protests.

"Oh? You're not?" Everyone turns to look at the speaker.

"And here I thought that you have already joined our school." Shouyou-sensei smiles. "I mean, you were so enthusiastic everyday about training- No, about challenging the dojo." He corrects himself purposely, prompting the students to laugh at Takasugi, whose glare did not have any of its intended effect.

Gintoki watches the warm scene, smiling softly before someone puts a hand on her shoulder. To her credit, she did not flinch, knowing everything. This was one of her favourite scenes, so of course she knows!

"We're not on opposing sides anymore so let's all make onigiris together!" Suggests the 'stranger', holding an already-made onigiri.

"GAH! Nevermind the opposing sides, who are you?! Why would I eat onigiri with a stranger?!" She shrieks, causing everyone to look at them.

 _Your acting skills are on point._

Thank you. I do take pride in that.

"I'm not asking you to eat them! I'm just asking you to make them!"

"What kind of ritual is that?!"

"Ah, sorry. I'm already eating one." Shouyou-sensei admits sheepishly, one hand holding the back of his head, the other holding an already-bitten onigiri.

"So fast!" The two exclaimed together.

With everyone else laughing, Takasugi Shinsuke then caught on the laughter and _laughs_ along with them, while Gintoki smiles gently at the scene, a warm feeling filling her up again.

You'll help me, won't you? To protect their souls.

 _Of course. I'll try my best._

 _And they both grimaced, knowing what's to come._

Yuan sighs and says we're supposed to be happy now. Let's not worry about the future… At least not for today.

 _Gintoki hums in agreement._

"Would you like an onigiri? Oh and I'm Katsura Koutarou. Sorry about that."

Gintoki snaps out of her thoughts and replies to the now-named Katsura by taking the onigiri from his hands and eating it.

"I said to make the onigiri! Not eat it! Who was the one who complained about eating with a stranger now?!" Katsura exclaims.

"Calm down. You told me your name so you are now an 'acquaintance', not a stranger."

"Yes but I don't know yours! So you are a stranger!"

"Ah. Sorry. I'm Sakata Gintoki. Can we eat now?"

"What is with this girl?" Katsura grumbles.

* * *

"Takasugi-kun... Was it?"

The purpled-haired boy stops in his tracks.

"Just because you defeated me once doesn't mean that you have won yet. I believe you know how many times I defeated you before you won. If you truly want to defeat me and make up for all your loses…" Hook. "Come back tomorrow." Line. "But I'll be the one to defeat you then." Aaaaand sinker.

The day after she ties Takasugi up and left him hanging on a tree, thanks to the bet she made to 'spice things up' (damn plot), Gintoki spots Takasugi stalk- er listening to Shouyou-sensei's lessons.

And then a group of kids walks up to him and started talking to him.

She couldn't hear them but weeeeeeell...

Already? It has only been a week...

 _Apparently._

Oh well… I just have to deal with whatever life throws at me. Good thing that I know that they are throwing lemons.

 _What are you going to make with the lemons?_

For now I have no choice but to make lemonade. Maybe next time i'll be able to make grape juice. Or am I making grape juice already?

 _Life is like a conveyor belt, is it?_

That's a nice Gintama OST but I wonder how life can really be described as...

* * *

Gintoki was later approached by Katsura during her lunch break, who warns her of the impending danger.

Being a good (not really) student, she tells Shouyou-sensei to release the students early as well as what Katsura told her.

She sneaks off that evening, knowing that Shouyou-sensei knows where she's going.

* * *

Is it here? Yuan asks as she walks into a suspicious alley.

 _Yup. Should be in this kind of shady area. You can see the two idiots there._ Gintoki confirms.

Okay. Let's go.

* * *

(Katsura and Takasugi POV) (kind of)

"Two students from a prestigious school? Don't make me laugh."

Katsura and Takasugi look at the familiar silver-hair in surprise.

"Don't you mean the school which is training rebels and is going to take over the government, Shoka Sonjuku's three bad students?" She continues, smirking at them.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to run." Katsura asks first.

"Don't be so surprised. Do you know how long it took me to find you all? And besides, why would I run? You guys are staying up at night, skipping out on sleep-" Gintoki walks forward and taps her bokuto nonchalantly on her shoulder, keeping her expression neutral.

"And are therefore already part of our school. Of course I would come to say goodbye. But you've done enough, I'll take it from here." She stops walking and puts her hands by her side.

"Shoyou-sensei and I are nomads so we can live anywhere. But the other kids need someone to guide them. And if you get involved anymore, you won't be able to go back. Do you guys want to stripped of your samurai status?" She tries to dissuade them while looking straight ahead.

But it doesn't work.

"If I had anywhere to go to, I wouldn't be here in the first place." Takasugi walks with purpose.

"I have been alone since my grandmother died." Katsura, similarly, walks forward unhesitatingly.

Of course it doesn't work.

"More than anything, I no longer have any ambitions to fill with that kind of status." Katsura stops at Gintoki's left.

"Even if I had ambitions like that, I wouldn't want them handed to me like that." Takasugi states, already on Gintoki's right.

 _Don't underestimate us._

"I'd find them with my own eyes…" Takasugi starts, pulling his bokuto out.

"And grab them with my own hands." Finishes Katsura, who also pulls his bokuto out.

Both of them never knew they could be so in sync.

"That so? Then get ready." All three of them prepare themselves as the light from the faraway lantern comes closer.

"Hey, you kids over there. What are you doing at this late hour?" A bakufu agent asks.

As the light from the lantern illuminates them, they introduce themselves and get into stances.

"I'm Sakata Gintoki, a disciple of Yoshida Shouyou and a student of Shoka Sonjuku."

"Likewise, Katsura Koutarou."

"Likewise, Takasugi Shinsuke."

And as one, "En garde!"

The adults were surprised that the children were attacking them but quickly got into defensive stances after the initial shock and exclaims of disbelief.

"Please don't draw them." A familiar voice rings out in the dark, causing the trio, as well as the adults, to stop just before anyone could cause real damage.

"Keep your swords sheathed, all of you." Shouyou-sensei states calmly.

"Please don't make me draw mine." He continues, the light from the lantern illuminating him as well.

"Yoshida Shouyou!"

"You bastard!"

"You can say whatever you want about me. If you find me an eyesore, I'll gladly leave. But…" The adults made way for Shouyou-sensei, with their hands on their swords, feeling the killer intent leaking out from him.

In an instant, all the swords and their sheaths broke, the sound of metal breaking in the air.

When did he even move?

"If you point those swords at my students, I won't hesitate to truly topple the government." His _green_ eyes turned _red_ ashe glaredat officers.

They, the students, weren't able to see to it as his back was facing them.

The adults didn't even hesitate to leave with their tails between their legs.

"It looks like there were still some bad students left, even after I ended class early." Shoyo-sensei teases. "I am sorry, Dojo Challenger-san that it seems that there won't be a dojo or school for you to even challenge anymore." He looks apologetically at Takasugi.

"Don't worry. My target was never some dojo to begin with. It's you, Sensei." Takasugi focuses resolutely at him.

"And if you ask us, anywhere can be a school, so long as you are there." Katsura pipes up.

"And finally, neither yours or our bushido will be broken by something like this right?" Takasugi at ends.

"Gintoki." Shoyo-sensei signs and walks a few steps forward.

"You seem to have brought along some students who are more impertinent than you." He remarked to her.

"Exactly, Sensei." She beams proudly at him.

"Very well then." Sensei humours her. "Let's get started on an impromptu lesson." He raises his index finger.

Which turns into a fist.

"You half-grown adults are too young to skip out on your sleep."

And puts them to 'sleep'.

"Welcome to Shoka Sonjuku~." He smiles at them.

* * *

In Iga,

"Shogun-sama, this is how you throw a kunai."

A clean _thunk_ sound rings out in the training grounds as a kunai embeds itself in the middle of a target.

"Really? Then let me try." A boy with an aura of dignity, typical hairstyle and clothes of the period takes a kunai from the Shounen Jump-loving boy who threw first.

'Shogun-sama' then takes a deep breath before flinging the kunai but it lands in between the second ring and the third ring of the target.

"It's not… Bad? Compared to the previous ones." Consoles a purple-haired glasses-wearing girl. True to her words, there are kunai scattered about on the ground, as well as a few others on the target, with the only exception of one kunai in the middle.

"You improved." The brown-haired boy tries to console too. He then guides 'Shogun-sama' by holding his hand and together, they threw the kunai.

It lands cleanly in the middle, right beside the other one.

"Thank you." Shige Shige smiles at Zenzou and Ayame.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Edo…

"I'm Peacock Princess Kada and I shall take over this town!"

This prompts Jirocho and Tatsugorou to continue fighting for their town with renewed vigor and Tatsugorou, instead of taking a fatal hit by an enemy, managed to block it and survived.

* * *

 _ **Random corner!**_

"Another great chapter from _This Bites! By Xomniac._ It would be great if there were many more fanfictions like these. Of course, there are existing ones. But it would be nice if there were more." Gintoki stretches and yawns, tired from sitting for an hour long in an Internet cafe.

"Your time is up. Please leave." A waiter comes by to remind her.

Gintoki stands up and leaves, knowing that resistance is futile, after being thrown out and banned from the previous one. "Damn it. _This Bites_ takes up an hour to read a chapter." She grumbles.

"But oh well, nice long quality chapters are good though. But sometimes waiting is a pain." Gintoki walks aimlessly, mumbling under her breath.

"Hm… if Gintama is going to do a live action movie, it would be nice if they could switch between live action and anime. That would make it interesting, wouldn't it?" She continues to wonder out her her thoughts. Her feet leads her to a bookshop, where she manages to buy the last issue of Shounen Jump before heading back home.

"Oh. I'm ba-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Gintoki gets hit by a combo attack from Kagura and Shinpachi.

"WHERE DID YOU SPEND OUR PAY?!"

The Shounen Jump falls out from her yukata. The two protégés give Gintoki a death glare.

Gintoki knew she was doomed. "I-I can ex-explain this." She put her hands up in an attempt to calm them down, with Kagura and Shinpachi standing over her.

"Of course! It's because you spend our pay away on useless things that's why our story isn't popular and that we aren't getting our pay-aru!"

"SHOUNEN JUMP ISN'T USELESS! IT'S WHERE GINTAMA IS BEING PUBLISHED!"

"You don't have to worry about that. Other people are buying it. WORRY ABOUT OUR STORY FIRST!" Shinpachi pushes up his glasses.

"AND PAY US OUR PAY-ARU! " Kagura points her umbrella at Gintoki.

"So how am I supposed to increase our popularity? Put OkiKagu in the summary?!"

"Anything but that." Kagura spits. "The fandom is already overflowing with it-aru." She glares at Gintoki.

"So you are fine with people writing about OkiKagu?" Gintoki taunts.

"IT'S NOT THAT BUT RATHER I CAN'T TELL THEM TO GET RID OF THE STORY-ARU!" Kagura yells indignantly, without a blush unexpectedly.

"Ah. So do you prefer Soyo-hime?"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! MAYBE THERE SHOULD BE GINHIJI INSIDE!"

"IT ISN'T POSSIBLE TO HAVE YAOI GINHIJI NOW TOO SINCE I'M A GIRL!"

"THEN WRITE YURI!"

"Hello?" Shinpachi asks meekly.

"AUTHOR-SAN UNFORTUNATELY PREFERS NOT TO WRITE YAOI OR YURI!"

"THEN UPDATE THIS STORY MORE FREQUENTLY!"

"Ha. That's impossible. I'm sure you have read the note up there."

"Up until that line, everything else was written before the note." Shinpachi deadpans.

"We are so doomed, aren't we? Chapter 7 has only maybe 10% written. It will take a long time before this story will update again." Gintoki sighs.

"Thank you for all the support this far and pleases read the author's note." Shinpachi bows towards the 'camera'.

"It might be his/her last will." Shinpachi muttered under his breathe.

"DON'T JUST KILL ME OFF LIKE THAT!"

Everyone pretended that they didn't hear anything.

"STOP IGNORING ME! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO STAY BROKE IF I DON'T WRITE YOU KNOW!"

 _..._

The sun mockingly shines down at everyone.

* * *

 **A/N Time…**

 _ **Yu**_ **: I'm pretty sure dear readers don't want to hear about apologise and such but don't think that I am not sad about this. I have been drifting from the Gintama fandom and thus I will need time to get back there. I am most likely going to ask from the people around to read Gintama manga and watch its anime too so that I have someone who can help me.**

 **Na only watched Gintama (2015) and Li isn't as dedicated to this as I am.**

 **Ha. I'm not as dedicated as I thought huh, if I'm not giving time to write this?**

 **Damn it. I have been writing for around a month only...**

 **Well… I'm probably going to risk flames and stuff but… I will try my best to damn write finish this story.**

 _ **I will not give up on this story.**_

 **Mark my words.**

 _ **Li:**_ **uhh hi? Sorry for interrupting your cool ending there, Yu. And ummmm long time no see? Welllll, first things first,** _ **SORRY!**_ **You see...I'm a person that's not dedicated to pretty much anything so yup. I only help time to time here...and Yu does everything on her own :'( I'm not helping butttttt mark Yu's words. She's doin it. I'll try to help…Read and Review 3**


End file.
